This disclosure relates to a display device.
In place of liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have come to be proposed. OLED elements are current-driven self-light-emitting elements and therefore, enable low power consumption, wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
Active-matrix color OLED display devices include main pixels arrayed in a matrix, where each main pixel consists of a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, and a blue (B) sub-pixel. Because of the characteristics of the OLED display device and the method of manufacturing the OLED display device, various sub-pixel layouts are proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,552,635, for example.
Each sub-pixel includes a driving transistor for controlling the electric current to be supplied to the organic light-emitting film through the electrodes and a selecting transistor for selecting the sub-pixel. An OLED display device has scanning lines as many as main pixel rows and data lines three times as many as main pixel columns.
As represented by the full HD format, the trend toward higher definition in video or image format requires OLED display devices to have higher resolution. To achieve higher resolution, more scanning lines and data lines are required and further, more output terminals in the driver circuit. However, particularly in a small-sized display device, there is a limitation for the number of output terminals in the driver circuit.
To address the issue, rendering is employed to propose display devices having a smaller number of data lines. However, the rendering is a technology to virtually increase the resolution. The technique widely used for a liquid-crystal display device selects output sub-pixels for a data line with a demultiplexer in time division to achieve display at real resolution with a smaller number of data output terminals in the driver circuit.